This invention is related generally to an x-ray source, an x-ray source target, and a method of operating the same.
CT (computed tomography) scanning typically uses X-rays to gain two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) information on a scanned object. The X-rays are generated when an electron beam hits a target with a high atomic number, i.e., a target including a high density material. These electrons are typically produced by a hot filament and they are accelerated to the target by a large potential, typically 80 to 120 kV for CT scanning. When the electrons strike the target they interact with the target atoms and generate the x-rays needed for a CT scan.
CT scanning allows a physician to obtain a 2D or planar cross sectional image of a patient. CT scanning can thus reveal anatomical detail for diagnostic purposes. Many such 2D images can be added together to generate a volume in helical or step-and-shoot modes. However, tradeoffs between axial coverage (i.e., the coverage of the patient along the axis of the CT system in a single rotation) and image quality (spatial resolution and noise) limit this coverage cone beam artifacts to about 80 mm because of cone beam artifacts. To provide coverage larger than this with good image quality, x-ray sources with multiple focal spots (i.e., the x-ray source target is impinged by electron beams in multiple spots) must be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,167 to Picker discloses a multiple spot target design. Picker discloses a conventional reflection x-ray design, wherein the x-rays are reflected from the x-ray generating material, using multiple discs. A multiple spot target design is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,853 to Hansen et al. The target in this design is stationary and the incident electron beam angle is roughly 90 degrees.